stalking a stalker
by Uchiha Tama R'Yue
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, seorang siswa SMA biasa di Konohagakure dari kelas 11-1. namun, siapa yg tahu dia adalah seorang stalker wahid di sekolah bersama adik sepupunya, Sa-chan (OC) dia menstalking seorang idola para remaja putri saat OOC, OC, AU, masih banyak typo's berserakan hope you R&R .
1. Chapter 1

naruto©masashi kishimoto

rate : T

genre : romance/humor/

pairing : sasunaru, sasusaku, naruhina

warning :AU, OOC yang pasti, gaje, ada yaoi dikiit…, saya masih menjabat author newbie, typo's…typo's everywhere…

A/N: oh iya ! Tama di sini mau nambahin OC ! namanya Sa-chan. Ceritanya dia itu sepupunya naruto, hanya beda 3 tahun. Anak tunggal dari pasangan Karin dan Suigetsu.

Chapter 1

prolog

**Naruto's POV**

Hahh…tidak ada kerjaan. Hari ini guru Kakashi tidak masuk lagi. Kulihat semua siswa dan siswi di kelas ini tidak peduli dengan ada dan tiadanya guru Kakashi. Poor you, sir…ckckckck

Aku pun mengeluarkan netbook-ku dari tas. Untuk apa? Dimakan. Yah buat dipake lah….ku buka halaman blog-ku dan aku menulis beberapa info juga memposting webtoon bikinanku sendiri, lalu membuka akun fanfictionku. Arrrghh! Hell to the no, hell no! Sial, aku lupa passwordnya. Ku acak-acak rambutku yang memang sudah acak-acakkan. Kapan terakhir kali aku menyisir rambutku ya? Seminggu yang lalu? Sebulan yang lalu? Setahun yang lalu? Ataukah sepuluh tahun yang lalu?! Hem…sepertinya pilihan yang terakhir itu sangat bohong dan sangat tidak mungkin. Soalnya, 2 tahun yang lalu, tepatnya ketika acara kelulusan SMP,yang aku ingat hanya saat itu terakhir kalinya aku menyisir rambut. Itupun dengan paksaan kedua orang tuaku , juga tante dan pamanku. Adik sepupuku? si Sa-chan? lupakan dia, masih anak polos yang tidak mengerti situasi. Kenapa aku jadi membicarakan ini? Lupakan.

**END NARUTO'S POV**

_(bel berbunyi)_

Bel istirahat berbunyi, berarti tandanya apa? Pulang ? Belum, masih lama.

Jam istirahat pertama, sebagian besar siswa dan siswi di kelas Naruto berhamburan keluar kelas hingga menyisakan beberapa anak yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya. Sama seperti Naruto, masih sibuk berkutat di depan netbook-nya dengan jari dan keyboard beradu, pasang earphone denger lagu, woo aku online..aku online.. *asekkkk…tarik manggg~~ (?)*

Di depan kelas naruto sudah ada gadis kecil dengan rambut warna merah sebahu dikuncir sebagian kecil rambutnya, berkulit putih , pipi agak chubby, menggunakan seragam sekolah lengan panjang dengan rok merah garis kuning selutut dan bagian bawahnya agak mekar, kaos kaki putih tinggi hingga mendekati lutut dan sepatu cokelat tua, sedang berlari kecil kearah Naruto sambil membawa kotak bekal. "Onii-tan~" sapa gadis itu sambil melambaikan tangan kecil ketika sudah sampai di depan meja Naruto "Sa-chan? Ohayou. Sini, duduk sini" sahut Naruto sambil menggeserkan tasnya untuk berbagi tempat duduk dengan adik sepupunya itu. "Hn! Ohayo nii-tan !" kata Sa-chan sambil duduk di sebelah Naruto *pengennnn jugaaa.. *

"ada apa Sa-chan kemari, hm ?" Tanya naruto sambil tersenyum manis, tapi dibalas dengan wajah ke-tidak menyangka-an Sa-chan *bahasa apa ini ?* "onii-tan lupa ?"

"lupa apa Sa-chan? Apa onii-chan ada janji hari ini ?" Tanya Naruto. "onii-tan kan janji mau pinjemin Sa-chan netbooknya onii-tan! Huuuh ~" Sa-chan menggembungkan pipinya,mengerucutkan bibirnya, dan melipat tangannya di depan dadanya. Yup! kedua Uzumaki muda ini memiliki cara merajuk yang sama. Melihat tingkah laku adik sepupunya yang menggemaskan dan seperti ini, naruto bukannya minta maaf karena lupa janjinya, eh malah mencubit pipi chubby Sa-chan

"AAAaaaaaaa!itai..itai..itai..itai ! onii-tan ! pipi Sa-chan sakit tau ! lepasss !" Sa-chan menjerit karena pipinya dicubit Naruto, berusaha lepas dari cubitan kakak sepupunya itu dari pipinya.

"ahahahahaha ! iya..iya..onii-chan lepasin. Tapi kamu maafin onii-chan ya ?hehe" kata Naruto lalu melepaskan cubitannya

"hmmph ! sakit tau onii-tan. Nanti Sa-chan kasih tau Kushi-baasan kalau onii-tan cubit pipi Sa-chan !" ancam Sa-chan sambil meringis memegangi pipinya yang agak memerah

"lagipula salah Sa-chan sendiri. Masih bertingkah seperti anak kecil, kau kan sudah kelas 2 SMP. Hal pertama yang perlu Sa-chan tinggalkan ketika sudah masuk SMP yaitu meninggalkan kebiasaan-kebiasaan sewaktu masih di sekolah -chan juga diajari begitu oleh kaa-chan dan Karin-baasan. Sudahlah..nih netbook onii-chan. Jangan ngambek lagi ya ?" kata Naruto lalu menggeser netbooknya sampai di depan Sa-chan. Sa-chan hanya mengangguk kecil lalu meraih netbook Naruto yang sudah ada di hadapannya.

"nee…hari ini bekal makan siang Sa-chan apa ?" Tanya naruto sambil merogoh tasnya untuk mengeluarkan bekal makan siangnya, yaitu roti selai dan mengeluarkan tempat minum berwarna hitam jingga miliknya. Naruto kan sudah SMA kelas 2, jadi..gengsilah bawa kotak bekal.

"ng ? Sa-chan bawa…..onigiri Onii-tan !" jawab Sa-chan sambil membuka kotak bekalnya. "onii-chan mau ?" katanya lagi

"boleh. Terima kasih Sa-chan. Eh, oh iya, kamu pinjam netbook Onii-chan buat memposting di blogmu lagi ya ?" Tanya Naruto

"iya. Hari ini Sa-chan mau memposting di WABAH" jawab Sa-chan masih sibuk dengan ketikannya namun sesekali menoleh kepada Naruto

"maksudmu WAll BAHas ? mau membahas tentang apa ?" kata Naruto sambil menggigit roti selainya

"itu lohh..onii-tan, aktor muda berbakat yang 2 bulan lalu meraih penghargaan di salah satu acara TV paling bergengsi di Konoha, Suna, Iwa, Ame, dan Kirigakure ! sekarang itu dia sudah mempunyai banyak fans, onii-tan ! di kelas Sa-chan juga banyak. Jadi hari ini Sa-chan mau membahas dia di blog Sa-chan" Sa-chan masih terus mengetik di blognya

"ohh…jadi, Sa-chan juga salah satu fansnya ? begitu ?" Tanya Naruto

"bukan..bukan.., Sa-chan bukan fansnya. Sa-chan Cuma mau membahas dia saja kok onii-tan. Soalnya..teman-teman Sa-chan, enggak di dunia maya atau dunia nyata, membicarakan dia terus. Katanya gantenglah…tampanlah..berbakatlah..KECHE-lah *gak pake muncret*..dddaaaaannnn masih banyak lagi pujian-pujian lainnya" Sa-chan terus menjawab pertanyaan Naruto sambil mengetik,seolah-olah dia sedang berbicara dengan sebuah netbook. Ckckck…

"benarkah? namanya siapa ?"

"namanya Sasuke. Oh iya,katanya dia pindah dari Iwagakure ke Konoha untuk meneruskan sekolahnya, soalnya kalau di sana dia akan sibuk bekerja terus. Sekarang dia tinggal di rumah kakaknya yang berada di kota ini sejak 2 hari yang lalu" Sa-chan menjawabnya dengan secara singkat dan sesuai informasi yang dia -chan cocok jadi seorang wartawati gak ?

"hoooohhh…" anggukan-anggukan naruto mempertandakan dia mengerti dan mencerna apa yang dikatakan oleh lawan bicaranya.

"yatta ! selesai sudah tunggu balasan-balasannya saja~" sorak Sa-chan sambil merenggangkan tangannya dan badannya lalu memakan ongiri yang dibawanya

"wahhh…ketikanmu cepat sekali Sa-chan ! sudah dapat berapa paragraf ? tulisannya rapi, tidak ada typo ! eh ada nih. Kurang titiknya" kata Naruto terkagum-kagum melihat hasil kerja adik sepupunya sambil mengoreksinya sedikit.

"oh..tidak banyak kok onii-tan. Cuma 8 " jawab Sa-chan sambil cengengesan dan menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal sebenarnya.

"hay Naru-bro ! Sa-chan !" sapa Kiba sambil mengambil kursi,memutarnya , lalu duduk di depan mereka berdua. Dan jangan lupa salam tinju '_BROTHER'_ mereka.

"yo' Kiba-bro !" balas Naruto dengan salam tinju '_BROTHER_'nya ke Kiba

"hai Kiba-senpai" jawab Sa-chan sambil tersenyum manis.

"hoooooo~~~ makan siang ya ? kok gak ngajak-ngajak ?! Sa-chan ~~~ minta onigirimu yah?" pinta Kiba sambil kedip-kedip penuh pengharapan dengan adik kelasnya ini agar diterima pernyataan cintanya *PLAAAKKK ! maap..maap, salah cerita. Lanjut..*maksudnya agar diberi onigirinya.

"hm! boleh kok, Kiba-senpai. Kiba-senpai pasti kecape'an dan kelaperan habis main bola kan ? Sa-chan tadi liat. Nih…." Sa-chan memberikan sebuah onigirinya untuk Kiba.

"wah… terima kasih Sa-chan ! kau baik sekali. Aku harap onii-chan mu juga mau berbagi air minumnya untukku yang sedang kelaparan dan kehausan ini…" kata Kiba lagi sambil melirik tempat minum Naruto dengan wajah dimelas-melasin.

"tidak ! kalau lapar dan haus itu ke kantin aja napa susah sih ?!" tolak Naruto sambil mendekap penuh perlindungan kepada tempat minumnya seolah-olah tak akan terpisahkan sehidup semati walaupun di gantung di pohon toge, ditabrak kupu-kupu, ditinding kunang-kunang, dan dililit utang.

Kiba sudah mengaktifkan mata '_**moe-moe kedap-kedip belang-beling please-please yahhhhh' **_nya kembali. Naruto sudah kebal dengan mata itu karena debus-an tiap pagi. Sayangnya Sa-chan yang belum kebal, terkena genjutsu Kiba. Sa-chan merasa iba melihat senpainya udah kayak pengemis belum makan 3 menit yang lalu,

"onii-tan, kasih aja yaa…kasian kan kiba-senpainya kehausan. Kasih ya ? ya ? ya ? puliiissssss ?" rengek Sa-chan

Naruto walaupun debus-an tiap pagi, tahan banting, tahan jutsu matanya kiba, namun tidak tahan terhadap rengekan adik sepupu kesayangannya ini. Menghela nafas,hanya itulah yang dapat dilakukan Naruto "hahhh..baik..baik..baiklah ! nih. Jangan dihabiskan !"

"teri-ma-ka-sih naruto-bro~~ semoga amal kebaikanmu dibalas dengan kesialan. Dan Sa-chan, terima kasih banyaakkkk ! kau melolong**-**eh maksudnya menolongku dua kali. Semoga segala kebaikanmu dibalas dengan kebaikan jugaaa !" kiba berusaha untuk memeluk Sa-chan, namun sayang dia ditepis oleh naruto.

"eeeiiittt ! kau kotor karena tadi bermain bola. Jauhkan tanganmu darinya. Sana, hush ! hush !"kata naruto sambil memegang kepala kiba dengan sebelah tangannya dan mengusirnya bak seekor kucing yang nyolong ikan goreng dari dapur

"hey ! hey ! lepaskan tanganmu baka ! berani kotor itu baik tauuu ! hey hey ! aku bukan hewan , Cuma siluman anjing !" kiba berusaha mendorong naruto yang tangannya memegang kepalanya kiba. Sayangnya naruto berjinjit sehingga kiba tidak dapat meraihnya. "aku akan memberitahumu sebuah rahasia,tapi lepaskan kepalaku dari tanganmu !" akhirnya naruto pun menurunkan tangannya.

"rahasia apa ?" Tanya Naruto penasaran

"rahasia sekolah. Ini rahasia besar! Sekolah kita akan…." Kiba menghentikan kata-katanya dan celingak-celinguk kayak mau maling mercedes benz

"ehh…onii-chan, maaf kalau Sa-chan menggangu. Tapi Sa-chan harus ke kelas jam istirahat akan berakhir. Terima kasih ya untuk …" kata Sa-chan menyela pembicaraan mereka sambil berlalu dengan berjalan mundur.

"eh? Oh iya ya. Jam istirahat akan berakhir, sebaiknya kau cepat Sa-chan. Oh, dan juga aku akan menjemputmu pulang sekolah nanti." Kata Naruto

"iya. Nanti Sa-chan tunggu" lalu Sa-chan melambaikan tangannya dan keluar kelas

_Kriiikk..kriiik..kriiikk_

"jadi kiba-bro, sekolah kita akan apa ?" ulang Naruto masih penasaran

"sekolah kita akan kedatangan siswa baru minggu depan dan katanya dia akan masuk kelas kita " kiba melanjutkan kata-katanya yang sempat tergantung dengan wajah datar dan tidak menggunakan intonasi, tidak memperhatikan yang mana koma, yang mana titik. Yang penting tabrak terus, pantang ngebantuin korban (?).

_**TWICH !TWICH !**_

_Kriikk..kriiikk…kriiikkk..rasengan !aaaaaa ! cling *kiba gone in the sky*_

Hahhh….jika saja cerita ini dapat berakhir seperti authornya masih ingin menistakan beberapa orang di Sasuke belum di-Edo tensei. Kalau begitu apa boleh buat, lanjutkan cerita !

**NARUTO'S POV**

_Kriikk..kriiikk…kriiikkk..,_jangrik bahan percobaan biologi kami mengurangi rasa kesal ingin me-rasengan orang yang memakai wajah tidak bersalahnya di depanku ini.

"jadi..itu rahasianyanya ?" tanyaku pada kiba. Kalau di dalam komik, mungkin di sekitar wajahku sudah hadir kedutan-kedutan berbentuk perempatan berwarna merah yang menandakan bahwa aku sedang kesal on the way to marah ! ingat ! aku sedang kesal mendekati marah !

**END NARUTO'S POV**

"yah…., itu rahasianya. Aku sampai meng-heck situs akun sekolah untuk mendapatkan informasi ini. Dan kau orang pertama yang kuberitahu." Kata kiba sambil bersungut-sungut sia-sia saja berbicara dengan naruto ini.

"cewek apa cowok ?" kali ini Naruto cepat sekali responnya.

"bences. Cowok lah ! kan sudah kubilang siswa tadi. Bukan siswi !" kiba kesal ! kiba kesal ! bahaya ! panggil tim kesehatan hewan dan berikan dia suntik rabies !.

Baru saja kiba mau menyekek naruto,

lee, neji, sai, shikamaru, gaara, dan shino dating *orang-orang berwajah tanpa ekspresi datang. Terkecuali untuk Lee*

"hay guys !" sapa lee tak lupa dengan nice guy pose-nya.

"heyy lee-bro !" balas kiba dengan tak kalah semangat . lalu mereka melakukan salam tinju '_BROTHER' _seperti biasanya.

"tadi baru saja kami bertemu Sa-chan di koridor kelas. Apa tadi dia kemari ?" Tanya Neji

"iya. Dia baru saja menagih janji kepadaku" jawab Naruto sambil membereskan mejanya

"janji apa, Naruto ?" Tanya Gaara kali ini. Gaara duduk di depan naruto dengan Neji, mereka sebangku. Maksudku teman sebangku. Ehhh…maksudku teman semeja,eh , anoo..itu..apasih namanya ? ituuu..anoo..nee ! teman di sebelah kursi kita ! =_="

"meminjamkan netbook-ku untuk memposting sesuatu di ..liat aja" jawab naruto lalu menggeser netbooknya kearah Gaara dan yang lainnya.

"hoooooo…" sontak mereka membuat paduan suara dadakan

(Bel berbunyi)

"he ?sudah bel ?" shikamaru bereaksi kali ini

"dunia itu terkadang terasa cepat" sahut neji

"namun juga terkadang terasa sangat lambat" lanjut Gaara menimpali

"oleh karena itu harus kita isi dengan SEMANGAT MUDA ! selama kita masih bisa melakukannya ! baiklah, ayo kita jalani hidup kita masing-masing sobat !" bisa kita bayangkan lee mengacungkan telunjuknya keatas dan sambil menangis haru guru guy memberikan nice guy pose-nya. Oh..oh..jangan lupakan dengan background tepi pantai karang matahari terbenam ombak mendebar-debur. Berikan _wink _kalian ! ;D

"kali ini pelajaran apa sai ?" Tanya kiba

"umm..sebentar, kita sekarang pada jam pelajaran ke 5-6. Teknologi…bapak Genma Shiranui" jawab Sai sambil melihat notes kecil yang selau dibawanya kemanapun dan dimanapun kau mencari tempat, akulah orang yang peta ! aku peta ! aku peta ! aku peta ! *URUSAI !*

"yah… Waktu pelajaran yang tepat untuk tidur, hooooaaaaaaammmmm….syukurlah aku sudah mengantuk" kata shikamaru sambil menggeliat-liatkan badannya dan menggaruk kepalanya . pemalas.

"fiuuhh..untung bukan pelajaran Bakoro-sensei…hey lee ! aku menantangmu bermain nanti !" tantang kiba dengan mengacungkan jarinya yang bekas ngupil tadi ke arah lee.

"yosh ! tenang saja kiba ! aku akan mengalahkanmu dengan SEMANGAT API MUDAku ini !" lee masih dengan semangatnya

"kebetulan aku membawa netbook-ku hari ini" naruto senang ! naruto anak manis sedang senang !

"ralat, bukan kebetulan. Tapi kau MEMANG membawa netbook-mu setiap hari" koreksi neji

"kau selalu yang paling UP TO DATE di blog yang kita semua buat bersama-sama, Naruto." Entah ini Gaara mau memuji Naruto atau tidak

"ohohohohoho~ tentu tidak mau di bilang KUDET !. Lagipula aku tidak selalu membuka blog kita kok. Aku juga mencari hal lain !" naruto menjawabnya lebih penuh semangat. Terutama di bagian kata '_KUDET'_.

Saat sedang asik-asiknya bercanda dan berbincang dengan teman, pak Genma Shiranui, atau lebih enak dipanggil datang dan mengacaukan kebahagiaan sementara para siswa-siswinya *pengalaman pribadi yang sering terjadi*

"selamat siang semuanya, apa ada yang belum makan siang ?" Tanya mengawali pelajaran kali besar *atau hampir semuanya * mengacungkan jari telunjuk Naruto, Shikamaru *tidur*, Shino, gaara, neji, sai, dan ino.

"Ino, kamu kenapa belum makan siang ?" Tanya

"saya diet, sir.." jawab Ino jujur

"sibuk meneliti serangga, sir" jawab Shino dengan _flat_-nya

"yoga" jawab neji.

"sibuk berkeliling sekolah, sir."jawab Sai dengan senyuman KHAS nya

"ngapain ?" Tanya

"nyari tempat kecengan yang enak buat ngegambar" jawab Sai lagi dengan tidak sopannya dan masih dengan senyuman KHASnya.

Yah..menurut Sai *berdasarkan petunjuk di buku "bagaimana merespon orang yang sedang berbicara dengan kita. Karya Orochimaru yang cethar membahana selalu ada walau tak ada (?)"*

"_Responlah orang yang sedang berbicara denganmu sesuai bahasa yang ia gunakan untuk berbicara dia menggunakan bahasa inggris, balaslah dengan bahasa inggris. Bila dia menggunakan bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar,gunakan jugalah bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar. Jika itu menggunakan bahasa gaul, gunakanlah bahasa gaul jika dia menggunakan bahasa empat-el gede-empat-ye gedhe a.k.a 4L4Y atau alay atau anak layangan atau anak lebay._

'_Orochimaru yang cethar membahana selalu ada walaupun tak ada'."_

A/N: serius tuh buku, awal-awalnya masuk akal. Ujuk-ujuknya nyesatin (-_-")

bagaimana reaksinya ? biasa aja tuh.

"oke..semuanya..sekarang buka buku kalian pada halaman 210 dan dibaca, lalu kerjakan 20 soal yang ada di halaman berikutnya. Kalau ada yang membawa netbook atau laptop, silahkan cari jawabannya di internet" kata

"yahhh…" jawaban lesu nan serentakdari semua siswa. Kecuali Naruto, dia menjawabnya dengan sangat semangat. Kenapa ? karena ini salah satu mata pelajaran kesukaannya. "HA'I !". jangan lupakan Lee yang selalu semangat tiada akhir.

**NARUTO POV**

Sasuke..sasuke…hhhmmmm, penasaran jadinya. Browsing ahh..tanganku pun mengetikkan sesuatu

sa..su…ke…yak ! tangan tan-ku menekan enter, dan muncullah beberapa judul laman.

'sasuke pemenang penghargaan sebagai aktor termuda paling berbakat'

'sasuke, idola muda berbakat yang diidolakan semua remaja wanita'

'sasuke, pemeran utama dalam film THE RED EYES'

'sasuke, my lovely baka otouto'

Hah ? aku mengerenyitkan keningku saat membaca judul laman yang terakhir. Penasaran ? iya !. Akhirnya ku klik judul laman itu dan muncul sebuah situs bernama ' '. nama situs yang unik menurutku. Karena semakin penasaran, kubaca semua postingan yang ada di blog kali aku tertawa cekikikan karena postingan , aku ceritakan sedikit.

_23 juli_

_Hari ini adalah hari yang spesial bagi tokoh utama kita ! benar sekali, hari ini sasuke aka my lovely baka otouto berulang tahun yang ke 15 tahun ! gue sebagai aniki-nya pasti sudah menyiapkan kado ! do'a kan agar dia menyukai hadiah gue ya, sob! oh ya, bagi yang mau titip salam,tulis aja di komentar._

Itu belum ceritanya, masih prolog, alias masih asal-usulnya. Ini nih..yang baru bikin aku asli ngakak.

_24 juli_

_Minna ! gue bawa kabar baik buat kalian semua ! oh ya, salam kalian sudah gue sampaikan semuanya kepada Sasuke. Eh..eh..gue punya cerita nih dibalik kemeriahan ulang tahun Sasuke. Jadi begini, kami mengadakan pesta ulang tahun untuk keluarga dan teman-teman teman-teman Sasuke. Nah..jadi begini, pas giliran buka kado tuh, setelah nyanyi-nyanyi, potong kue-an, makan-makan, dan penyerahan kado. Kan semuanya sudah ketumpuk tuh kado-kadonya. Sasuke buka di sana hadiahnya *atas dasar paksaan kaa-san pastinya*. Nah, dibuka lah kado-kado yang ngasih sweater, syal, topi, kacamata, jaket, sarung dan tongkat baseball baru, bola basket baru, dan yang terakhir ini asli, konyol abis dan nistain abis. Siapa sih yang ngadoin ? gue sih ngadoin kacamata. Eh, sumpah ! ini kado udah bikin Sasuke pengen ngeloncat ke kolam renang karena saking malunya. Bro..dia dapat kado boxer warna biru dongker gambar anak ayam bro ! malahan yang lebih parahnya lagi, bukan Cuma ada 1 boxer, malahan 2 lusin boxer ! gila nih yang ngadoin, niat banget. Ada memo di dalam box kado tadi, dan gue di suruh tou-san buat bacain memonya. Isinya tuh gini :_

'_sas, ini kado gue kasih ke elo. Dipake tiap hari ya ? jangan make boxer yang itu-itu melulu ! bosan gue ngeliatnya ! kayak lo gak punya boxer yang lain aja atau… kayaknya emang bener lo punya itu satu-satunya boxer ?! jangan dianggap serius, gue becanda. Oh ya, happy birthday ya. Good luck, and I hope you like it. TTD unknown' _

_Entah karena guenya ngebacanya terlalu nyaring, atau suara gue emang nyaring, atau emang pas keadaan semua orang yang hadir saat itu juga penasaran sepiiii banget pas gue ngebaca. Berasa kayak lagi baca teks undang-undang di upacara. Beberapa detik berlalu, masih hening. Gak lama kemudian barulah semua orang di sana merespon. Gila, ngakak semua. Gak tua, gak muda, semuanya ngakakakakakakakakakkkkk !_

_Sumpah ! sumpah ! kalo bisa nih, gue udah ngakak bantal-bantal sambil nimpukin muka Sasuke itu pake boxer-boxer hadiahnya itu. Tapi karena gue kasihan dan juga kakak yang baik, makanya kuurungkan lah niat terpendamku itu *cailehhh*. Biarkanlah orang lain menertawakan Sasuke yang mukanya udah kayak tomat busuk ! Udah deh, kasian otouto gue kalo dinistain mulu. Tunggu aja postingan-postingan gue selanjutnya._

_Salam perdamaian ! _

_LOL._

Asli, kalo gak mau disuruh berdiri di lorong kelas, atau jadi perhatian satu kelas, dan mungkin yang lebih parahnya lagi sampai di bawa ke RSJ terdekat, aku udah guling-guling nepok-nepok meja karena saking ngakaknya. Apalagi ini yang nulis cerita adalah kakaknya sendiri !. ku hapus air mataku yang sempat keluar Karena terlalu banyak cekikikan. Di samping kanan situs tadi ada profil authornya, dan ku klik. Ada alamat facebooknya !. setelah ku minta permintaan pertemanan, dan ternyata langsung diterima. Ku buka profil facebooknya dan…kutemukan status yang dia Tag akun seseorang di sana . statusnya seperti ini :

_**Itachi the hero of Darkness **__with __**Sasuke the Sharingan's**_

_Bro, lo sibuk banget ya akhir-akhir ini ? sampe tousan dan kaasan calling gak diangkat-angkat, sms gak dibales, email apa lagi. Jangan bilang lo lagi bokek pulsa. Masa' sih calon aktor muda bokek. _

_**Prieching's pein, Konan blue (girlfriend of Prieching's pein), **__and __**46 others liked it.**_

_**2426 comments**_

_**Sasuke the Sharingan's **_

_Baka aniki ! aku sibuk casting tau ! sekarang kami syutingnya di hutan ! mana ada sinyal !_

_**Itachi the hero of Darkness**_

_Otouto-ku comment ! otouto-ku comment !_

_**Kisame the prince of Sea**_

_Sas ! apa kabar ?_

_**Sasori the master of puppet**_

_Lo nanyain gue __**Kisame the prince of Sea **__?_

_**Kisame the prince of Sea**_

_Bukan lo __**Sasori the master of puppet, **__tapi __**Sasuke the Sharingan's . **__Dia off lagi ?_

_**Itachi the hero of Darkness**_

_Maybe -_-_

_**View next comment**_

Sebenarnya nih… kalo lo mau aku bacain semuanya, kita berantem aja di lapangan sepakbola depan sekolah. Mumpung sepi tuh. Gak ngire-ngire minta mau yah..cari aja di selokan. Percaya deh, pasti gak nemu. Hehehe, becanda. Lupakanlah. Karena bentar lagi jam pelajaran teknologi akan berakhir…..10 detik lagi…8…7..6…5…3…2….

_**END NARUTO POV**_

(bel berbunyi)

"yah. Berhubung waktunya sudah habis, dan saya yakin kalian belum selesai mengerjakannya. PR" berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu, dan menghilang dari peradaban *buak ! buak ! gedebuak !*

"BANZAI !" **seluruh siswa ** di kelas itu berteriak kegirangan. Karena sang guru baru saja mengatakan PEER *Realita kehidupan*. Semua siswa kembali melakukan aktifitas rutin mereka yang tadi sempat terganggu pelajaran. Eh tunggu ! ini bukannya masih dalam jam belajar mengajar ? kok udah ada tidur, ngegosip, main pesawat-pesawatan *masa kecil kurang bahagia*, dan itu-tuh yang paling parah ! main bola bekel ! cowok ! *facewall*

"sai, kali ini pasti pelajarannya Kakashi-sensei. Sejarah ya ?" Tanya neji

"yup, benar sekali. 7-8, sejarah, Kakashi-sensei. Tidak ada peer" sai menjawab pertanyaan neji sambil melihat notes yang selalu dibawanya kemanapun itu.

"hah..pasti terlambat dan beralasan tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan. Sampai bosan gue dengernya, bro" kata kiba sambil main bola bekel ! watdepak wit yu kiba ?

1 jam 55 menit kemudian….

"ahahahaha..ohayou gozaimasu, anak-anak. Maaf terlambat. Kerena sensei-" kakashi sensei datang setelah segitu telatnya dengan raut, mimic, dan ekspresi yang tidak dapat dijelaskan karena menggunakan masker, dan kata-katanya terpotong oleh siswa-siswinya

"KARENA SENSEI TERSESAT DI JALAN YANG BERNAMA KEHIDUPAN"

"woa..tak kusangka kalian segitu pengertiannya dengan sensei. Baiklah sekarang buka buku LKS kalian dan.."

(bel berbunyi)

"yey ! pulang !" kiba bersorak dengan sangat suka hati.

"hah..baiklah. kalau begitu kita akhiri saja pertemuan kita kali ini. Selamat berakhir pekan, dan salam KCTV !(Konoha Channel TeleVision)" kakashi sensei meninggalkan kelas sambil membaca buku hijau kesukaannya *icha-icha paradise keluaran terbaru*.

"yeah..such like usually. Back to go home, and play playstation…" kata Naruto sambil memasukkan netbook-nya kedalam tas dan berjalan keluar kelas.

"Naruto-kun !" seorang cewek dengan mata emerald dan rambut bubblegum menyebutkan namanya sambil melambaikan tangannya

"nee ? sakura-chan. Nande ?" Naruto berbalik dan membalas lambaian tanggan cewek itu

"Nandemonai. Hanya ingin menyapa. Kau ingin ke kelas Sa-chan, nee ?" kata Sakura, cewek bubblegum itu.

"kore…ah ! hampir saja lupa. Sankyu Sakura-chan, bisa-bisa aku dimarahi oleh Karin-baasan kalau meninggalkan anaknya disekolah. OBaasan dan Oji-san kan …kusoo.." Naruto menepuk keras jidatnya sendiri dan merutukinya sendiri yang pelupa

"saa…so desu. Kalau begitu aku ke kelas 9-1 dulu yah ? aku mau menjemput Hinata-chan dan Tenten-chan. Jaa.." sakura berbalik arah dan meninggalkan naruto yang masih saja merutuki dirinya sambil membalas lambaian tangan sakura lagi. Tak lama setelah itu, naruto kembali berjalan menuju kelas 8-2, kelas Sa-chan.

"Sa-chan !" Naruto melambaikan tangannya di depan kelas Sa-chan

"Onii-tan !" sorak Sa-chan ketika melihat naruto menjemputnya di depan kelas.

"wah..itu Naruto-senpai !"

"naruto-senpai benar-benar cakep"

"enaknya jadi Sa-chan..sepupunya sih.."

Dan masih ada banyak "wah..wah.." lainnya semenjak kemunculan Naruto di kelas Sa-chan. Tak peduli dirinya di-wah-wah-kan, Naruto tetap berjalan sambil merangkul pundak sa-chan

"kirain..Onii-tan bakalan lupa jemput Sa-chan. Oniitan'kan pelupa" kata Sa-chan sambil tersenyum

"eh ? ahahahahaha. Betul..aku kan pelupa. Beruntung sekali ya..untung diingetin" naruto mendesis di akhir kalimatnya. Entahlah apa jadinya kalau sampai dia meninggalkan sepupu kesayangannya ini ? berakhir tragis ditangan ibu dan tantenya pastinya.

_na eureureong eureureong eureureong dae  
na eureureong eureureong eureureong dae  
na eureureong eureureong eureureong dae  
da mulleo seoji anheu myeon  
dachyeodo molla_

ringtone handphone Sa-chan berdering, dengan lagu 'EXO growl' sebagai nada deringnya *ho ? Sa-chan Kpopers ternyata *

"nee konichiwa moshi-moshi ? Okaa-san !" Sa-chan menjawab panggilan dari ibunya tersebut

"are ? Obaa-san ?" naruto menatap Sa-chan yang sedang berbicara via telepon dengan ibunya tersebut

"ara..keluar kota lagi ya ?...iya..iya, Sa-chan bisa jaga diri kok. Kaa-san tenang saja. Kushi-baasan ? iie, Sa-chan sekarang masih dijalan dengan Naru-niitan. Nee ? .. Oniitan, Kaasan mau berbicara dengan Oniitan" kata Sa-chan sambil menyerahkan Handphonenya kepada Naruto

"hee ? nandedattebayo, Obaa-san ?" kata Naruto sambil menerima handphone Sa-chan

"_Naruto-kun ! obaasan dan ojisan dapat panggilan tiba-tiba dari pihak pusat yang berada di Amegakure, yang katanya kami akan melakukan ekspedisi ke pedalaman untuk orang-orang yang terkena penyakit cacar ! karena jarak dan tempatnya yang sulit untuk ditempuh, kami akan pergi selama 2 minggu. Jadi selama itu kami tidak akan pulang, tolong kamu jaga Sa-chan ya ? aku sudah memberi tahu Kushi-neechan, katanya Sa-chan akan menginap di rumah kalian. Kalau begitu kunci cadangan ada di tempat Sa-chan. Sekali lagi tolong kami jaga Sa-chan ya ?" _dengan panjang lebar Karin-baasan menjelaskan semuannya pada Naruto

"ha-ha'I Obaasan ! tenang saja, Sa-chan aman jika bersama Uzumaki Naruto ! kalau begitu, ini Sa-chan." Naruto mengembalikan handphone Sa-chan.

"eh ? oh..sudah ya ? ehhmmm…. Kalau begitu, Sa-chan matikan teleponnya ya ? ..iya…tenang saja. Jaa.." _klik_. Sa-chan menggeser layar handphone _touchscreen_-nya dan mengghela nafas

"hey..kenapa lesu begitu ? maklumi lah kedua orang tuamu itu. Tousan-mu kan dokter dan Kaasan-mu suster, jadi wajarlah kalau mereka sibuk." Hibur Naruto sambil menepuk kepala Sa-chan yang sedang tertunduk.

"hn..arigathou, Oniitan" kata Sa-chan sambil tersenyum kearah naruto

"yosh…kalau begitu, kita kerumah Oniitan dulu, istirahat, baru naik motor buat ambil barang-barangmu !. saa..ayo naik !" kata Naruto sambil membungkuk di depan Sa-chan setelah memindahkan ranselnya kedepan. Sa-chan paham apa maksud Oniitannya ini, lalu naik ke punggung Naruto. Sambil menggendong Sa-chan, sesekali Naruto menghibur Sa-chan yang memang kurang dapat perhatian penuh dari orang tuanya. Diselingi candaan, akhirnya mereka sampai di tujuan. Yaitu rumah naruto.

-skip Time-

Kini Naruto dan Sa-chan sedang berada di ruang sibuk dengan notebook-nya, dan Sa-chan sibuk dengan drama koreanya (di TV).

"Tadaima" seorang wanita berambut merah panjang terurai dan seorang pria berambut pirang masuk ke rumah dan menggantungkan jaket mereka di lemari yang berada di belakang pintu.

"Okaeri, Okaa-san..Tou-san" ucap Naruto dan menghentikan aktivitas nge-Net nya, lalu menghampiri Kushina dan Minato

"okaeri, Kushi-baasan too Mina-jiisan !. sini, biar Sa-chan bantu angkat belanjaannya"Ucap Sa-chan riang sambil mengangkat sayur-sayuran dan daging di kantong belanjaan

"Okaa-san, kok beli banyak belanjaan ? apa nanti kita akan kedatangan tamu ya ?" Tanya Naruto

"iie, Okaa-san Cuma mau beli banyak. Siapa tau kita kedatangan tamu tiba-tiba ? no body know's" jawab Kushina sambil menyerengai

"hee ? apa maksud Okaa-san ? hem…entahlah. Lebih baik aku kembali nge-Net" kata Naruto lalu kembali duduk di lantai dan mengadukan jarinya dengan keyboard notebook.

"ah ! aku baru ingat ! Sa-chan ! Sa-chan !" ucap Naruto ketika menatap layar notebook-nya. Sa-chan yang baru saja kembali dari dapur, dan merasa namanya disebutkan, menoleh.

"ada apa Onii-tan ?" Tanya Sa-chan sambil mengunyah keripik buah naga kesukaannya *ada yg pernah makan ?*

"etto..Sa-chan ! kau menulis artikel tentang Sasuke itu kan ? bisa kau memberitahuku beberapa hal darinya ?" Tanya Naruto sambil menghampiri Sa-chan dan memakan keripik buah naga Sa-chan

"hya ! itu kan keripik Sa-chan ! hmph !" rajuk Sa-chan ketika keripiknya (merasa) dirampas

"minta dikit…jadi gimana ? mau bantuan Onii-tan gak bikin postingan aneh di blog Oniitan tentang Sasuke ?" kata Naruto sambil menyeringai.

"yah..yah..tanyain aja semua pertanyaan Onni-tan tentang Sasuke itu. Tapi besok traktir Sa-chan beli keripik buah naga" ucap Sa-chan

"tentu saja...Sa-hime. Kau baik sekali..." kata naruto. Seringaiannya semakin menjadi-jadi. Entah apa yg tengah dipikirkannya

TBC to Chap 2

Gomene kalau gak greget apa-apa di fanfic ini. Tama sudah berusaha akan membuatnya menjadi ONESHOT, tapi berhubung itu bakalan ngabisin banyak halaman (yg ini aja udah 14 halaman -_-) yaudah deh, berchapter aja sekalian.

Review me please ?!


	2. Chapter 2

naruto©masashi kishimoto

rate : T

genre : romance/humor/friendship

pairing : sasunaru, sasusaku, naruhina

warning :AU, OOC yang pasti, gaje, ada yaoi dikiit…, saya masih menjabat author newbie, typo's…typo's everywhere…

A/N: maaf kalau nanti humornya gak berasa. Tama juga lama update-nya, soalnya udah mau UTS dan Tama gak dibolehin sering-sering buka komputer (selain buat pelajaran)

XXXDD ! arigatou gozaimasu buat yang udah me-review fanfic Tama *guling-guling gelindingan* Gomen update-annya lama, eh..Tama malah mempublish fanfic lain. Eitss…jangan berikan deathglare-an itu kepada Tama, ingat..ingat..Tama punya shinigami yang namanya Sasuke nih, jadi jangan berani-berani untuk men-deathglare, dan deathglare-deathglare-in Tama *ngomong ribet*

Sasuke : maksud lo apaan hah ?! baka otouto ! *tending Tama lalu pergi*

Tama : sori..bang, sori..

Sasori : lo manggil gue Tam ?

Tama : kagak.

Sasori : lah tadi, sori..sori..

Tama : maksudnya Sorry. Hahhhh..ganteng-ganteng budek !

Sasori : apa lo kate ?  
tama : nandemonai. Sudahlah, bang sos, opening !

Sasori : siapa yg lo panggil bang sos ?! yaudahlah, bagaimanakah kelanjutan ceritanya ? kita baca saja di tempat seennndiiiiriiii ! dah *pergi*

Tama : *sweatdrop*

* * *

**Chap 2**

**First meet**

* * *

"yoshh ! Naru-bro ! Ohayou ! kau bawa bekal apa hari ini heh ?" cowok dengan rambut coklat spike dan tato warna merah berbentuk segitiga di pipinya menyapa seorang cowok berambut spike lainnya, bedanya hanya di warnanya saja..

"Ohayo Kiba-bro. entahlah, aku belum tau. Tadi pagi aku buru-buru, jadinya tidak sempat memeriksa bekalku apa" balas sapa Naruto pada cowok hyperaktif dan hyperpelit di sampingnya ini

"kau bangun kesiangan lagi ?" Tanya kiba sambil jalan mundur dan menghadap naruto *buset dahh asli kurang kerjaan*

"tentu saja tidak, karena sejak hari 2 hari yang lalu,semenjak ada Sa-chan di rumah Aku jadi tidak bisa bangun kesiangan.." jawab naruto sambil menatap aneh kelakuan kiba

"ooohhh…jadi Onii-tan nyesel karena ada Sa-chan di rumah Oniitan ? okeh, fine." Sa-chan tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Naruto dan mengerling tajam ke arahnya

"wah ada Sa-chan !" teriak Kiba langsung berlari ke arah Sa-chan. Tapi, lagi-lagi dicegah oleh naruto

"eee ? kata siapa ?!" Tanya naruto merasa dituduh sambil memegang kepala kiba

"dari cara berbicara Oniitan, jelas sekali kalau Oniitan nyesel kalo ada Sa-chan ! iya kan ? kan ? oh ! hai Kiba-senpai" jawab Sa-chan sambil maju-majuin muka-nya ke naruto, tapi masih sempat balas sapaan Kiba

"enggak kok enggak ! oniitan seneng kok ada Sa-chan di rumah, jadi ada yg ngebantuin Kaasan-nya oniitan" kata naruto lagi

"humph !" Sa-chan kembali merajuk

"wah..wah..wah..sepertinya ada yg sedang perang mulut. Hahhhh..pagi-pagi sudah menyusahkan saja" kata shikamaru yang kebetulan lewat di samping naruto dan Sa-chan dengan tangan didepan, rambut digerai kedepan, wajah pucat, mulut berdarah, mata hitam, dan pake daster putih

Readers : eh..author, salah cerita lagi nih. gara-gara nonton film the last airbender sih

Tama : eh ? *liat ketikan sendiri* oh iyaya ! ahahahahaha ! gomen. eh tunggu, perasaan gak ada hubungannya antara hantu-hantuan dan the last airblender-eh airbender *mikir keras*

readers : *mingkem*

Mari kita ralat ulang

* * *

"wah..wah..wah..sepertinya ada yg sedang perang mulut. Hahhhh..pagi-pagi sudah menyusahkan saja" kata shikamaru yang kebetulan lewat di samping naruto dan Sa-chan dengan tangan kebelakang kepala, rambut diikat ala nanas semacam biasanyaa, wajah mengantuk, mulut masih ada ilernya, dan seragam sekolah yang sama dengan Naruto dan kiba

"eh ? Ohayou shika-Bro !" sapa kiba sambil memberikan salam tinju '_BROTHER_'nya, dan shika membalasnya dengan tinju beneran *WTF ?!*

"adddddaaaaooowwww ! oy shika ! lo mau CAMAT (cari mati) ya ?!" kiba meringis. Benar-benar sial paginya kali ini

"enggak. Aku gak mau jadi camat atau semacamnya. Itu merepotkan. Hoooaaammm...udah lah, jaa.." shika berlalu dan pergi meninggalkan naruto, Sa-chan, dan Kiba yang melongo gak jelass.

"WTF ! kenapa aku jadi melamun ! woyy shika ! tungguin gueee ! awas looo !" lalu kiba pergi menyusul shika, suaminya yang pergi ke kelas *WTH ?! author kebanyakan baca FF yaoi*

"ehh..jadi Sa-chan , maafin Oniitan ya ?" tanya Naruto sambil mewek. Tiba-tiba datang seorang polisi konoha mendatangi Sa-chan, "Sa-chan, maafin Oniitan-mu ya ?"

Lalu Sa-chan dapat SMS dari member EXO, Sehun "Sa-chan, maafin _Oppa_-mu ya ? by Sehun"

* * *

tama : yang fans-nya EXO dan sehun, pinjem bentar ya Oppa-nya. Hyung ! welcome in here !

fans : anioo (tidakk)! oppa andweee (kakak jangan) ! Tama is michi (gila) !

* * *

Tak lama kemudian setelah Sa-chan sempat Sweatdrop mendadak, segerombolan makhluk tidak jelas mengenakan jubah hitam bermotif awan merah datang sambil membawa kertas yang bertulisan

"Sa-chan, maafin abangmu ya ?" *hoo..waras*

"Sa-chan, Tobi anak baik" (?)

"Sa-chan, jangan lupa bayar utang" *sejak kapan Sa-chan suka ngutang ?*  
"Sa-chan, seni adalah ledakan un. Iya kann ? awas kalo enggak, gue ledakin lo un !" *busett !*

"Sa-chan, jangan buang-buang kertas ya ?"

"Sa-chan, punya koleksi prichieng baru ?" *asem !"

"Sa-chan, gue baby face kan ?"

"Sa-chan, punya krim anti aging yg baru gak ?" *maaf, gak jualan*

"Sa-chan, punya ikan mas ? atau ikan koki ?" (?)

"Sa-chan, bertobatlah pada DJ" *ngajak maksiat*

Tama : ada yg inget iklan yang macam gini ? XD

Setelah berpuluh-puluh kali Sa-chan sweatdrop, akhirnya dia mau memaafkan oniitan-nya. Lalu Sa-chan dan Naruto ke kelas masing-masing.

* * *

"hahhh...akhirnya pulang juga !" kata Naruto sambil merenggangkan badannya

"tadi oniitan olahraga ya ? materinya apa ?" tanya Sa-chan

"lari 3 kali keliling sekolah ! ah ! kebangetan banget tuh Guy-sensei ! nggak setengah-setengah karena minum luwak white coffe ! (?)" kata naruto mencak-mencak sendiri, tapi latah korban iklan

"sabar..sabar.., nanti oniitan kakinya Sa-chan pijitin deh" kata Sa-chan

"beneran ? hountoni-ddatebayo ?!" tanya naruto meyakinkan perkataan Sa-chan

"gak. Bo'ong"

"heerrghhhhhh...Sa-chan~"

"baiklah..baiklah..tapi nanti belikan Sa-chan kripik buah naganya double"

"he ? baiklah...yang penting nanti kau tepati janjimu"

"hihihi..iya..iya"

"dehh…sepatuku panas banget ! kayaknya sol-nya udah mau nipis deh" keluh Naruto sambil mengangkat kakinya, "nanti bilang sama Kaa-chan aja deh minta dibeliin"

* * *

Sekarang Naruto dan Sa-chan sedang duduk-duduk santai di depan tivi sambil main tebak-tebakkan

"Sa-chan, buah apa yang suka grepe-grepe ?" tanya naruto memulai permainan

"hah ? grepe-grepe ? apa itu ? (kreesss)" Tanya balik Sa-chan sambil memakan keripik buah naga yang sangat gurih, kesukaannya yang di belikan oniitan-nya di supermarket saat pulang sekolah tadi *jadi pengen makan*

"jawab saja lahhh.."

"uummm…baiklah...jeruk ? (kresss)"

"bukan"

"apel ? nyuummm (kreess)"  
"salah"

"terus ? apa jawabannya ? nyeemm (kresss)"

"oniitan tidak mau jawab kalau Sa-chan makan terus !"

"ahahaha, gomenasai oniitan. Soalnya enak sihh..keripik buah naga, gurihhh~ " kata Sa-chan sambil menirukan sebuah iklan permen perisa lemon jadul

" huh ! dasar pelitt !"

"biarin"

"hufftt !"

"jadi apa jawabannya ? oke, Sa-chan tidak makan lagi" tanya Sa-chan sambil menjilati satu persatu jarinya

"huuummphh ! oniitan ngambek !" kata naruto*ngambek kok bilang-bilang*

"jawabannya apa oniitan Sa-chan yang guantenggggkk's kuadrattt ?" rayu Sa-chan  
"hahh..baiklah. jawabannya adalah anggur ! karena anggur bahasa inggrisnya grape, makanya jadinya grepe-grepe ! " jawab naruto dengan wajah berblink-blink (?)

"hah ?" Sa-chan memandang Naruto dengan wajah bingung "maksudnya ? grepe-grepe itu apa ?"

"hoohh..grepe-grepe itu…"

"Naruutoooo ! jangan ajarkan hal-hal yang tidak baik untuk Sa-chan !" belum selesai naruto ingin menjelaskan tentang 'apa itu grepe-grepe ?' pada Sa-chan yang polos, sesosok perempuan dengan mata berwarna merah, rambut merah kejinggaan dikuncir, dan mengenakan kemeja santai juga celana pendek sudah berdiri dengan garangnya macem Ka' Ros-nya upin-ipin di belakang naruto.

Naruto yang merasakan hawa-hawa monster mengerikan ala preman pasar dibelakangnya, segera berbalik "kaa…kaa…kaa-chan ?!"

"kaa-chan pala lo peak ! ini gue kakak lo, Kurama !" kata cewek itu yang ngaku-ngaku sebagai kurama *plakk ! ampun nee-san, ampunnn*

"Kuu..kuu..kurama ? siapa ya ? naru gak kenal sama yang namanya kurama !" kata naruto "hee..Kaa-chan ! kaa-chan naru mana ?! kau sembunyikan di mana hah Kaa-chan naru ?! Sa-chan, cepat sembunyi ! siapa tau dia ini penjahat- AAdddaaaaaWWW ! sakit.. eh ? Kyuu-neechan ? sedang apa di sini ? kapan datang ?" setelah ditabok kyuubi sekali di kepalanya, baru naruto ingat kalo kurama itu kyuubi.

"iya, ini gue. Neesan lo yang baru datang dari korea. Gue kesini buat liburan semester sekalian nyari bahan skripsi. Tadi pagi waktu kalian masih di sekolah gue udah datang" jawab kyuubi panjang lebar

"ohh..terus, oba-san kemana kyuu-nee ?" Tanya sa-chan

"ohh..Obaa-san sedang kerja. Tadi siang dapat panggilan dari komikusnya" jawab kyuubi sambil tersenyum dan mengusap lembut rambut Sa-chan

"oh..iya..ya, Sa-chan lupa kalau kushi-baasan itu profesinya editor. Mungkin Sa-chan ketularan sifat pelupanya Oniitan nih pasti" tuduh Sa-chan dengan wajah polosnya

"ehhh… " naruto _speechless_ mendengar sebuah pernyataan yang menyakitkan keluar dengan derasnya dari bibir Sa-chan yang masih polos "kyuu-neechan..sepatu naru udah ausss.." lapor naruto dengan logat childishnya

"yaudah, beli aja yang baru" jawab kyuubi tanpa menoleh. Seolah dia baru saja bilang _I don't care_ ke adek satu-satunya ini.

"temeninnn…" rengek naruto. Sifat kekanak-kanakannya semakin keluar

"sama Sa-chan aja 'napa ?!" Tanya kyuubi

"Sa-chan ikut kalau kyuu-neesan ikut" jawab Sa-chan dan membuat mata naruto semakin bershinigami─eh bersharingan─eh ber-reningan─berbyakuggan─eh *salah mulu (-_-")7* ...berbinar-binar ! ya ! BERBINAR-BINAR !

"herrhhh..baiklah. cepat siap-siap" keputusan kyuubi akhirnya

"hiyyeyy~ yatta ! yihuuu~" sorak naruto dan Sa-chan barengan lalu lari ke kamar masing-masing

* * *

Sekarang, mereka bertiga sudah tiba di K-mall (Konoha Mall). Begitu tiba mereka langsung berkeliling mencari tempat tujuan mereka, yaitu **_SARUTOBI'S SHOES SHOP_**. Kyuubi dan Sa-chan sama-sama mengenakan summer dress bermotif Bunga dan flat shoes berwarna krem. Bedanya hanya di warnanya saja dan caranya. Kalau kyuubi summer dress berwarna soft orange dan jaket tipis berwarna kuning. Sedangkan Sa-chan mengenakan summer dress berwarna pinksoft tanpa ? apakah dia juga kompakan bareng kyuubi dan Sa-chan ? pakai summerdress gitu ? hey hey ! para seme ! jangan di bayangkan ! nih tissue..

Enggaklahh…naruto gak make summerdress. Dia pake kaos putih, jaket baseball berwarna krem, celana jeans, dan sepatu kets. Begitu tiba di Tokonya, naruto langsung bertransformasi menjadi sage mode dan menghancurkan tok─Adddeeeeewww ! apa ?!

* * *

Sasuke : kau salah ngetik baka.

Tama : eh ? oh iya ya…pengaruh kurang nonton film nih *garuk-garuk pelipis*

Sasuke : gak ada hubungannya. Pacaran mulu sih lo..

Tama : mana ada ?! tama gak pacaran !

Sasuke : lah buktinya, 2 minggu yang lalu lo kencan kan ke anime gathering ? di jemput kan sama doi

Tama : bang…dia itu cowok bang (-_-")

Sasuke : lah terus ?

Tama : tama itu cowok

Sasuke : oh lo cowok ?! ku kira lo cewek. Pantesan aja datar banget…

Tama : (-_-) kita lupakan saja orang setres ini. silahkan Lanjutkan membaca. Maaf atas gangguan di tengah aspal ini (?)

* * *

**Ralat ulang**

Begitu tiba di tokonya, naruto langsung menjelajahi isi toko itu untuk mencari sepatu sekolah baru. Sedangkan kyuubi dan Sa-chan mencari sepatu fashion *girl's…*

"kyuu-neechan ! bagaimana dengan sepatu ini ?" Tanya naruto membawa sebuah sepatu berwarna jingga dengan bagian bawahnya putih

"naruto, ingat tujuan utamamu datang kesini adalah untuk membeli sepatu sekolah baru. Bukan sepatu buat jalan-jalan. Paham ?" jawab kyuubi tanpa menoleh dan sibuk memilih sepatu yang akan dibelinya '_wahh..ternyata sepatu di jepang tak kalah keren dengan yg di korea ya…'_ batinnya

"yahh…." Naruto berbalik dan berjalan dengan bersungut-sungut '_padahal sepatu itu kerenn..'_

"engg..bagaimana dengan yang ini ?" Tanya naruto lagi setelah beberapa saat berkeliling

"hhemm..boleh juga. Tapi modelnya terlalu dewasa. Cari yg sesuai dengan kesukaanmu" jawab kyuubi sambil mencoba sepasang sepatu boot tinggi berwarna hitam jingga

"uumm..naru sukanya jingga" kata naruto lagi

"hahh..naruto, cobalah sedikit lebih _manly_. Kalau hanya warna jingga saja terlihat seperti anak perempuan tau" jawab kyuubi sambil mengembalikan model sepatu tadi

"loh ? jadi, oniitan itu tidak _manly_ ?" Tanya Sa-chan

"lumayanlah…tapi lebih banyak childish-nya daripada _manly_nya. Yahh..begitulah" jawab kyuubi seadanya

"kyuu-neechan…Sa-chan.., kalian tau ? perkataan kalian itu nge-_jleebb beud_ " desis naruto

"nihh…bagaimana dengan yang satu ini ? warna putih dan sedikit ada warna jingganya sih, tapi gak papa kan ? yang ini yah ? yah ? eennn..atau yang hitam ?" Tanya naruto untuk yang kesekian kalinya

"eng ? wahh..keren ! kamu ngambil di rak sebelah mana ? antarin neesan dong ! ada yg versi ceweknya gak ?" kata kyuubi

"iya..iya ! Sa-chan juga mau ! tapi warna merah" kata Sa-chan

"huwoohh..iya dong. Mesti keren selera naru. Karena pria punya selera !" kata naruto sambil membusungkan dadanya bangga

"memangnya oniitan pria ?" Tanya Sa-chan.

"Sa-chan, kok semenjak kedatangan Kyuu-neechan omonganmu jadilebih nge-_jleebbb_ ya ?" desis naruto

"apa kau tadi bilang, Naruto ?!" Tanya kyuubi dengan wajah ala preman kampung sebelah (?)

"eee…eee…nandemonai. Eh,kayaknya tadi ada deh yg versi ceweknya. Tapi, kyuu-nechan buat apa ? kan udah gak sekolah lagi" Tanya naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan sambil berjalan

"buat hanging out-an bareng temen" jawab kyuubi

"O.." ucap naruto dan Sa-chan barengan

"nihhh..nihhh, ini raknya. Tadi naru ambil di sini !" kata naruto kelewat riang sambil menunjuk sebuah rak sepatu yang ada di dinding

"oneesan, sepatu ini kegedean buat Sa-chan.." kata Sa-chan setelah mencoba sebuah sepatu

"betulkah ? sini, biar oneesan tanyakan sama pegawainya. Kau tunggu saja di sini" kata kyuubi lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua

"ha'I" jawab naruto dan Sa-chan patuh.

Ketika naruto dan Sa-chan sedang bercanda, tak sengaja tubuh naruto mengenai seseorang

"ehh..goo..gomenasai ! saya tidak sengaja !" kata naruto sambil menunduk ke orang itu

"eh, daijobu. Loh, naruto ?" kata orang itu

"eh, dare ? owwaahhhh…Itachi-senpai-ddatebayo !" ucap naruto sambil menunjuk wajah orang itu (yang diketahui bernama itachi)

"tidak sopan menunjuk wajah orang yg lebih tua **SEDIKIT** darimu. Latahmu kambuh tuh !" kata itachi lagi dengan menekankan kata dibagian '**SEDIKIT'**

"hehehehe…gomenasai..senpai" kata naruto

"hum"

"ya"

"okey"

"yo"

"allright"

"just okey"

"noproblem"

"never mind"

Sa-chan yang tidak mengerti apa yg tengah diperbincangkan oleh dua orang laki-laki ─dengan kalimat aneh, hanya mereka dan Tuhan yang tahu #eeaaa ─di depannya ini hanya bisa melongo, "ngomong apaan sih ?"

"owah ! ada Sa-chan ! hai Sa-chan ! kita ketemu lagi !" kata orang yg kita sebut saja itachi *korban reportase investigasi*

"ha'I" jawab Sa-chan

"senpai ngapain kesini ? ada urusan ?" Tanya naruto

"jalan-jalan aja. Sekalian memperkenalkan kota ini pada seseorang, yahh..DIA-nya sekalian belanja lah. Nih, sepatu bejibung (numpuk/banyak) Cuma buat 2-3 perform. Mana aku pula yg disuruh bawa" curcol itachi

"ohh…pasti dia itu berarti banget ya buat senpai ? sampe bela-belain bawain barangnya ?" Tanya naruto lagi

"yahh..begitulah." jawab itachi sambil mengangkat bahunya

"hhmmm…" naruto hanya mengangguk-ngangguk mengerti

"sa-chan, nih sepatunya. Gomen nunggu lama. Pegawainya lelet banget" kata kyuubi saat dia datang sambil menyerahkan sepatu Sa-chan

"haaa~ arigatou kyuu-neesan !" sorak Sa-chan sambil memeluk kyuubi

"neee…doumo" jawab kyuubi sambil tersenyum tulus.

Entah kesetrum apa, itachi tiba-tiba aja keluar darah dari hidungnya, "kawaii nee…." Katanya sambil bergumam

"ei ? itachi-senpai ! omae daijoubo ka? Hya !" Tanya naruto sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah itachi

"hm ? kenapa tuh ? Sa-chan, siapa yg lagi bareng naruto itu ?" Tanya kyuubi

"um ? dia Itachi-senpai. Senpainya oniitan di tempat Judo. " jawab Sa-chan

"ohhh… " lalu kyuubi menghampiri naruto "naruto, kalau ada orang yg mimisan cepat dibersihkan. Selain membahayakan dirinya sendiri, that's so screamy. Nih.." kata kyuubi lalu memberikan sebungkus tissue

"ohh oke" kata naruto dan menerima bungkus itu "senpaii…nih bersihkan dulu. Naru antar ke kamar mandi ya ?" tawar naruto

"eh ? i..i..iya deh, tapi naruto Cuma tunggu di luar ya? Misi mbak, kamar mandinya di mana yah?" Tanya itachi pada seorang pegawai lalu lari ke sebuah ruangan yg ditunjuk oleh pegawai tadi.

"kyuu-neesan, itu tadi itachi-senpai kenapa ? sakit ?" Tanya Sa-chan penasaran

"mungkin geger otak" jawab sadis kyuubi

ITACHI'S POV

"sa-chan, nih sepatunya. Gomen nunggu lama. Pegawainya lelet banget"

Eh ? siapa itu ? bidadari kah ? oh..kamisama….kenapa ini ? ada apa dengan ku ? kenapa jantungku berdetak begitu cepat ? pipiku…wajahku…berkeriput ?! ehh..emang dari sononya sihh..(=_=")

Dia, bidadariku itu tersenyum. Cantiknya…..

wajahku..dapat kurasakan di dekatku ada api ? oh ternyata tidak ada. Ehh..ehh..apa ini ?! darah ! darah ! darah keluar dari hidungku !

"ei ? itachi-senpai ! omae daijoubo ka? Hya !"

Dapat ku dengar sokai-ku Naruto, memanggilku. Entah kenapa aku tidak dapat membalasnya. Kulihat bidadariku itu yg bagaikan baru aja turun dari khayangan mendekatiku dan menyerahkan tissue ke Naruto, lalu menyuruh naruto mengantarkanku ke kamar mandi. Uwwwooohhhh..bagiku, di itu bagaikan sudah memberikan 1/8 ruang hatinya padaku ! artinya dia perhatian padakuu ! yahh..walaupun baru sedikit. Tapi pengen rasanya terbang ke langit tujuh, turun ke negeri atlantis, di temenin paus akrobatis dan Tobi yang autis ! oke,ini sepertinya sedikit hiperbolis.

Sudahlah, aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu

END OF ITACHI'S POV

***di kamar mandi***

"senpai ! senpai baik-baik saja ?" Tanya naruto sambil memberikan tissue yg diberikan kyuubi ke itachi

"aku baik-baik saja naruto..tenang saja" jawab itachi sambil membersihkan darah yg keluar dari hidungnya

"benarkah ? kalau begitu, kenapa tadi senpai mimisan mendadak ?" Tanya naruto lagi penasaran "wajahnya senpai juga memerah"

"eh ? itu…" itachi mencoba menjelaskan, tapi tidak tau apa yg mau dijelaskan dan bagaimana menjelaskannya

"apa ?"

"hahhh..eh, begini naruto. Boleh ku tau siapa perempuan tadi yg bersama Sa-chan?" Tanya itachi balik

"ho ? ohhh…yg rambutnya jingga kemerahan dan dikuncir itu ? dia itu neechan-nya Naru, senpai" jawab naruto

"neesan-mu ? kakak ?" Tanya itachi lanjut

"iya. Namanya Kyuubi. Baru pulang dari Korea tadi pagi. Kenapa emangnya senpai ?" kata naruto

"E—pp" itachi tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan naruto. Dia hanya bisa menutup wajahnya

"hahh..tak kusangka ada yg suka dengan kyuu-neechan ternyata"

"ke—ke – kenapa memangnya ?!" Tanya itachi

"senpai, kalau diibaratkan, kyuu-neechan itu kayak nuklir. Dari ber—kilo-kilometer kita harus menjaga jarak dari kyuu-neechan. Hawa-hawa garangnya ada warning-warningnya waspada sampe siaga kalau udah bikin kyuu-nechan marah, senpai" jawab naruto panjang lebar

"oooohhhh…." Hanya itu yg keluar dari mulut itachi. '_tapi aku akan tetep berusaha ! semangat masa mudaaaa! Itu kata guy-senseiku dulu'_

***di toko***

Kyuubi sedang duduk di kursi yg sudah di sediakan toko sambil memperhatikan Sa-chan yang muter-muter kesenangan karena punya sepatu baru *Tama envy !*, tiba-tiba ada seeorang dengan penampilan serba hitam mendatanginya. Dari celana,hitam. Jaket, biru dongker hitam. Kaos, biru dongker. Kacamata, hitam. Sepatu, hitam ada putihnya.

'_orang aneh'_ batin kyuubi

"permisi. boleh Tanya ?" Tanya orang itu

"lo udah nanya, aneh !. ngapain nanya lagi ?" balas kyuubi judes

"oh, begitu. Apakah kau pernah melihat seorang pemuda dengan rambut dan mata hitam, berpakaian santai berwarna merah abu-abu dan celana berwarna cokelat tua, dan membawa tas belanjaan di sekitar sini ?" Tanya orang itu

"oh, orang itu ?" Tanya balik kyuubi sambil menunjuk ke pintu keluar kamar mandi. Itachi yg merasa ditunjuk, GR-GR sendiri.

"Oniitan !" teriak Sa-chan begitu naruto keluar dan langsung memeluknya, "bagaimana ? bagus tidak sepatu Sa-chan ? menurut itachi-senpai juga bagaimana ?"

"bagus kok Sa-chan" jawab naruto tulus sambil membalas pelukan Sa-chan

Itachi tidak akan lepas dari ke—GR-GR—annya kalau tidak disikut naruto,"eh ? bagus, bagus kok Sa-chan. Cocok" katanya sambil mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya kea rah Sa-chan, "yahh..sayangnya senpai Cuma bisa kasih 2 jempol. Kalau senpai kasih semua jempol yg senpai punya, tapi nantinya ribet. Senpai mesti lepas sepatu dulu"

"oh, kau benar. Itu dia" kata orang itu lalu meninggalkan kyuubi yg menatapnya dengan wajah bosan

"aniiki, kau meninggalkan belanjaan kita dan keperluan sekolahku" kata orang itu

"eh ? baka otouto !" teriak itachi bagai baru saja melihat sesosok hantu *jadi inget Road to Ninja :3 *

"gak. Usah. Pake. Saos !—eh kuah !" teriak orang itu. Walupun sempet salah dia tidak malu.

"iyeee..iyeee…" kata itachi jaim

"dia siapa senpai ?" Tanya naruto

"ohhh..dia itu otouto-nya senpai yg baru pindah beberapa hari yang lalu. Dia disuruh sama kaasannya senpai tinggal sama senpai, supaya dia lebih fokus ke sekolahnya dulu" jelas itachi

"ohhh..kalau begitu, kau akan masuk kemana ?" Tanya naruto pada orang itu

"konohagakure high school" jawabnya tanpa ekspresi

"wahhh ! berarti kita satu sekolah ! namaku Uzumaki Naruto ! salam kenal !" kata naruto sambil menjulurkan tangannya

"hn. Ya, Uchiha sasuke. salam kenal" balas orang itu menjabat tangan naruto

_'uchiha Sasuke ?' _batin Sa-chan

* * *

yeyyyy~~ chap 2 update ! hahahahahaha ! penasaran gak ? kelanjutannya ?

oh ya, Tama gomenasai sekali ya, Tama sibuk urusan sekolah. UTS lah...Peer lah...ETc lah. akhirnya Tama update juga setelah ditagih temen sekolahnya Tama...dan bantuan hyung-hyungnya tama juga

oh ya lagi, kan ada yg nanya kenapa pairingnya sasunaru, sasusaku, dan naruhina ?

yahh..itu, karena Tama pengen bikin yang straight. mungkin nanti ada moment-moment yaoi tertentu. kayak ShikaKiba tadi, walaupun cuma becandaan. iya sih, itu aja.

ini Tama lagi bikin sasusaku fic, angst kayaknya deh. tapi gak tau kapan bakal update haha. sekuelnya sasumen juga OTW.

kadar humrnya berkurang ya ? iya kayaknya deh. iya kan ? iyain aja deh. duh, kok jahat gitu sama tama, masa katanya humornya kurang *Plakk !*

tama itu makin gila di sekolah, tapi kok gak ngaruh kesini ya ? oh, mungkin terbawa pengaruh peer dan tuga nih *curcol* lupakanlah.

sekali lagi terima kasih !

salam


End file.
